Miénteme
by Lady Lathenia
Summary: Draco Malfoy le confiesa sus sentimientos a Hermione Granger de una forma bastante inusual. El amor es amor a pesar de no ser correspondido, a pesar de que uno muera por ello. Pero siempre esta la posibilidad de intentarlo.. One-shot.. Re editado


Re editado Abril 2008

0

.

0

.

0

**Miénteme**

0

.

0

.

0

-¡Es la segunda vez que me vienes con lo mismo Draco Malfoy!- grito una voz enfurecida, cual retumbaba por las paredes del castillo, mientras la dueña avanzaba a gran velocidad los desiertos pasillos, seguida por un chico de gran porte, que lo único que hacía era sonreír malignamente

-¿Y qué?- dijo el chico enfurecido, mas una sonrisa de satisfacción de dibujaba en su pálido rostro. Había logrado su propósito- Estaba velando por la moralidad de esta escuela, cual no es un labor menor..-dijo el chico con burla

-¡La moralidad del castillo!- chilló la chica aún más alto que antes, provocando que quienes caminaban cerca del origen de los gritos, arrancasen despavoridos de allí- Tú me vienes hablar de moral, déjame reírme; ja ja ja – dijo la chica con sarcasmo mientras paraba en seco, girando sobre sus talones y señalando al Slytherin con un dedo amenazadoramente. Su rostro estaba enrojecido por causa de la ira- ¡Tú menos que nadie debería hablarme de moral, ya que si hablamos de promiscuidad, tú ganas a nivel escolar!

-¿Y?- dijo el chico alzando sus cejas, sonriendo con maldad- Ya sé que soy irresistible.. ¿Quién en Hogwarts se podría resistir a mí?- dijo el chico con arrogancia, enfrentando con sus ojos a la castaña, cual iba a estallar en cualquier minuto de ira

-¡Yo, maldito arrogante!- dijo la chica furiosa, mientras sus ojos parecían querer asesinar al chico, y si es que la mirada pudiese asesinar, Draco Malfoy ya estaría muerto hace mucho tiempo atrás

-Me corrijo..-dijo el chico algo molesto ante la salida de la chica. Sabía que lo que ella decía era plenamente verdad, o así él mismo lo creía. Y eso le dolía, ya que aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, la Gryffindor le importaba, y mucho- Mejor preguntar, ¿qué mujer en Hogwarts podría resistirse a mí? La respuesta es evidentemente obvia- dijo el rubio con un gesto de superioridad dibujada en sus hermosas facciones

- ¿Y cuál sería?- pregunto críticamente la castaña, enarcando una de sus delgadas cejas

- Para ser tan premiada Granger, veo que la inteligencia y la lógica no es lo tuyo- dijo con sarcasmo el rubio, mientras sonreía divertido- Es obvio que ninguna..

La castaña tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Su cara estaba adquiriendo una tonalidad sonrojada y sus puños tiritaban descontroladamente. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza con que ella sostenía los libros de Transformaciones

-Pensé que lo sabías sabe lo todo, tú no cuentas como mujer..-dijo el chico con malicia, mientras una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en sus delgados labios al ver como la chica enrojecía más a causa de la ira que invadía su pequeño cuerpo

-No vales la pena, Malfoy..-dijo la chica con indiferencia, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos- Después de tantos meses de amistad me ofendes con tus palabras, ¿no sabes que dañan? – Dijo dolida la Gryffindor- ¿No sabes que unas palabras maliciosas dichas a una persona en un mal día, en un mal momento, puedo marcarla negativamente para siempre?- dijo la chica ahora con tristeza, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, para horror de Draco. Lo que menos él quería es que ella llorase y sufriese por sus frívolas maldades. Cuanto lo sentía.

-Lo siento..-murmuro el chico apenado, cambiando radicalmente de actitud- pero es que no soporto ver como te besas con otros-dijo el chico seriamente. Su expresión era la seriedad misma, y ya no había rasgos de maldad en su mirada, cual no dejaba de observar mirar a la castaña, cual lo miraba sorprendida. A pesar de llevar meses compartiendo con Malfoy una extraña amistad, el jamás se había disculpado.

Jamás

Y ahora que él la dañaba, él se disculpaba. Hace tiempo que no la insultaba, ni que le decía palabras hirientes. Y cuando lo hacía, por motivos de costumbre, el solo se limitaba a quedarse callado, girarse e irse de la torre que compartían como premios anuales. La última vez que él la había ofendido, fue cuando la vio besándose afuera de la torre, hace algunos meses con el que había sido su novio desde hace un año; Ron Weasley. Pero esa era otra historia. Pero jamás olvidaría la cara pálida de Draco, y su mirada furibunda al verlos a ellos dos. No le hablo por tres semanas enteras, y antes de esa prolongada ley de silencio, el le dio una cátedra moral, y le hablo de lo promiscuas que eran las mujeres hoy en día.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la castaña algo confundida, mientras alzaba su rostro, y miraba seriamente al rubio, quien parecía querer cortarse la lengua por haber hablado demás- Yo no te crítico cuando traías a tus noviecitas a la torre..

-Tú nunca estabas..-replico el chico, comenzando a discutirle a la castaña, con la ilusión de que esta olvidase las palabras que él antes había dicho- ¿y que si las traía? Eran mis novias..

-¡Las que cambiabas por semana!- comenzó a decir Hermione nuevamente alzando su voz, con furia

-Pero eran mis novias igual- dijo el chico victoriosamente- no como tú, que te besaste en el pasillo con ese maldito Hufflepuff..-dijo con asco

-Primero- dijo Hermione alzando el dedo, acercando su rostro fúrico más cerca del de Draco, cual estaba crispado por la ira- no era un pasillo que pasase todo el colegio, segundo ese Hufflepuff tiene nombre, y es Justin, tercero el no es un maldito, y cuarto; ¡es mí novio!- gritó la chica triunfantemente, mas sintió una punzada de dolor al ver el rostro de Draco que había cambiado de ira a anonadamiento

-No es tu novio..-murmuro el chico ya menos seguro de lo que decía

-¡Qué si lo es!- le espetó la castaña- ¿ Acaso soy tan detestable para no poder tener novio? O ¿es qué acaso crees que yo me voy a estar besando por ahí con cualquiera, sin que sea mi novio, Draco?- dijo la chica incrédula- No soy una de las perras con que tu tenías por costumbre salir y…

-Basta- dijo el chico secamente- has dicho suficiente- dijo el chico mirando con indiferencia y frialdad la castaña, cual lo miraba impresionada

-Pero..-comenzó a decir Hermione algo confundida

-Dije basta, y cuando digo basta, es basta..-le espetó el chico glacialmente- no quiero que me dirijas la palabra..

-Pero..-comenzó a decir Hermione nuevamente con ansiedad al ver el fuerte cambio del Slytherin

-¡Pero nada, te dije!- gritó el chico fuertemente, con un tono de voz que hizo estremecerse a la castaña, mientras su voz resonaba por todo el pasillo. El rubio se acercó a ella y la tomó fuertemente de los hombros y la comenzó a zarandear con violencia. Al sentir que la castaña no hacía ni decía nada, el rubio se detuvo, y acercó su rostro lentamente al de ella, cual lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

Hermione ante la proximidad de Draco, comenzó a sentirse en extremo nerviosa. Parecía su amigo totalmente fuera de sí mismo, y lo peor de todo es que parecía que la fuese a besar, y Hermione se debatía interiormente si aquello era lo más terrible que le pudiese pasar, o lo que ella siempre había querido desde que lo había conocido. Era tal la cercanía, que la castaña casi podía tocarlo, y en un acto totalmente involuntario cerró los ojos.

En cuestión de segundos, que a ella se le antojaron eternos, sintió como Draco disminuyó la presión que el había estado ejerciendo en sus hombros, y como el rubio le besaba la frente con una ternura inusual. Hermione abrió los ojos con violencia, para ver como él se separaba de ella y se iba caminando rápidamente hacia el aula del otro pasillo, donde los séptimos tenían clases de Expresión Oral, un ramo muggle, que sólo lo habían tomado 7 personas, entre ellas, ella, Draco y Justin, para su horror.

Hermione no podía moverse. Estaba horrorizada, ¿es qué acaso él podía..?

Era imposible

¿Pero hasta que punto lo imposible podía ser posible?

…

…

-Buenos días señorita Granger- dijo la profesora de Expresión Oral, Michelle Barton, al ver entrar a la Gryffindor a su clase y cerrar la puerta- A que se debe su retraso?

-Lo siento mucho profesora..-dijo la muchacha distraídamente mientras buscaba con su mirada al Slytherin, cual estaba sentado adelante, en el primer banco de la pequeña aula, mirando el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana- es que estaba pensando..

-Interesante Hermione..-dijo la profesora ácidamente. Era una buena mujer, pero cuando veía a sus alumnos distraídos, ocupaba los métodos menos amables para hacerlos bajar a la tierra. Su especialidad era el sarcasmo- No sabía que para pensar necesitabas quedarte quieta y no moverte ningún centímetro..y eso que se decía que las mujeres podían hacer dos cosas a la vez..parece que no fueses mujer-dijo la profesora con sarcasmo, mientras la clase estallaba en risas, a excepción de Justin quien le sonreía animándola, y de Draco Malfoy quien parecía estar en cualquier lugar menos en la clase

-Lo siento..-murmuro la chica avergonzada

-No lo sientas, recuerda que puedes hacer una sola cosa a la vez..- dijo la profesora burlonamente, mientras reía con una sonrisa clara y fresca, que a Hermione le pareció hiriente- anda a sentarte Hermione..Bueno ¿en qué estábamos?- preguntó la profesora a la clase

-Sobre que íbamos a expresar lo que sentíamos al frente de la clase..-dijo Hannah Abott con un tono de voz algo nervioso, ya que la tarea no le parecía lo más agradable del mundo

-Bueno bueno, haber usted señorita Abott no, expondría del nerviosismo, y es un tema demasiado común y predecible, la señorita Granger tampoco..-dijo la profesora tocando amistosamente el hombro de la afligida castaña- nos hablaría de la vergüenza que le causa su impuntualidad..También predecible..Mejor que exponga alguien totalmente inexpresivo, alguien impredecible..-dijo la mujer mirando críticamente a sus alumnos- Señor Malfoy pase adelante..

Draco Malfoy al escuchar su nombre, quedo enmudecido. No podía..Sus sentimientos estaban desatados de una forma violenta y dolorosa..no sabía como expresar todo el dolor que le causaba, que ella, quien se había transformado en su amiga, se había transformado en algo más para él, y que más encima era inalcanzable..era de otro y jamás de él. No podía

-Yo no me expreso..- dijo el chico fríamente, mientras sus ojos grises miraban despectivamente a la profesora

-Por eso quiero que salgas adelante, Malfoy..-dijo la profesora astutamente- quiero que liberes lo que sientes..

-Si es que siente..-murmuro Justin burlonamente a Hermione, lo suficientemente alto para que toda la clase escuchase

-Si siente..-le espetó Hermione con ira en su voz, ignorando la mirada confundida de Justin

-Bueno señor Mafoy?- preguntó la profesora interrogantemente- salga para adelante y exprese, diga, sienta en libertad lo que jamás ha podido decir..¡Libérese de usted mismo! ¡Supere sus límites!

Draco Mafly se paro del banco, con un desgano que se veía en todo su movimiento, mas por esto no dejaba de ser elegante y arrogante su cuerpo, altura y rostro. Se giro sobre sus talones y dio su cara inexpresiva a sus compañeros, sin mirar nada fijo. Sus ojos expresaban el tormento que estaba sufriendo.

-Es un poema..-dijo el chico claramente, con algo de nerviosismo en su voz- ¿tengo la oportunidad de no hacerlo, profesora Barton?- pregunto el chico con frialdad e ira contenida

-Si, obvio que la tienes – dijo la profesora resueltamente- pero si no quieres reprobar el curso deberás hacerlo..

-Es expresar lo que siento, por eso no me puede reprobar..-gritó el chico colérico

-Si puedo, ahora hazlo Draco, si no lo haces ahora, jamás lo harás, ni pasarás este ramo, y tendrás que quedarte otro año más en Hogwarts. Ya quiero ver que le explicas a tus padres que te quedarás en Hogwarts un año más por no poder recitar un poema.. –dijo la profesora con firmeza y acidez, ignorando los gritos del Slytherin

-Está bien..Se llama "Miénteme"-murmuro el chico con odio, mientras miraba a la nada nuevamente y tomaba aire;

**Miénteme, juega a quererme,**

**Distorsiona la realidad.**

**Para darle a mí vacío**

**Aunque sea un sentido.**

**Engáñame al besarme.**

**Hazme creer que es a mí**

**A quien deseas y amas,**

**Que eres mía en cuerpo y alma**

**Castígame con tus mentiras,**

**Pinceladas en tu rostro de porcelana,**

**Júrame con esa boca que me adoras**

**Y que sin mí no eres nada.**

**Hiereme con tus palabras**

**Que me matan de mentiras,**

**Que me reviven de utopías**

**Finge amarme para toda la vida**

Jamás en su vida Hermione había escuchado a Draco hablar como hablo al pronunciar ese poema tan desesperado, tan sediento de un amor no correspondido, de su supuesto amor no correspondido. La vehemencia de sus palabras, como su rostro se transfiguraba ante cada frase, eran un espectáculo inimaginable..

No podía estar equivocada

Draco estaba enamorado, o obsesionado, o desesperado. ¿Qué más daba? El sentía, era humano, y sufría. Sufría por amor. Por su amor.

Nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna en toda la clase, nadie parecía respirar. La intensidad de las palabras del Slytherin, sumado el hecho de cómo expresó sus sentimientos producieron un efecto impactante en cada persona de la clase. Hermione había palidecido sobremanera mente, y de sus ojos lágrimas involuntarias parecían querer escaparse de estos. Eso era lo que pasaba. Eso era lo que sucedía.

Él se había enamorado de ella

Y eso producía que Hermione se sintiese la peor persona del universo entero, la no haberse dado cuenta antes. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Por estar ensimismada en si misma y en sus vivencias, había dejado de preocuparse muchas veces de las personas que la rodeaban. Como se odió en esos momentos la Gryffindor. Se repugnaba por su egoísmo.

-Es bellísimo señor Malfoy- dijo la profesora Barton, después de un silencio- usted expresó la idea de un amor no correspondido, que quedaría satisfecho tan solo si se le diese un poco de atención o amor, aunque fuese una farsa..eso es un amor desesperado, un amor..

-Que no lleva a nada, que es mierda..-dijo el chico con ira, ante la serena profesora que parecía estar incluso satisfecha de que el chico siguiese expresando lo que sentía, a pesar de que fuesen cosas negativas- Qué es el amor si no es correspondido? Si es ignorado?..Yo le voy a decir; Nada, Absolutamente nada

-Ahí te equivocas Draco..-dijo la mujer serenamente- tu mismo dices en ese poema que no importa si es correspondido o no, que inclusive puede ser una farsa.. que no importa, ya que a pesar de eso, tu te vas a sentir amado y vas a tener un sentido por que vivir y ..

-No quiero que me analice más, esto se acabo..-dijo el chico indiferentemente, mientras se bajaba del estrado, y tomaba su mochila bruscamente- Si quiere suspéndame el ramo, me da lo mismo, yo no vuelvo más. Y diciendo esto, caminó hacia la puerta, mirando pro última vez los ojos arrepentidos de Hermione.

Hermione cuando se cruzó con la mirada del chico, pudo comprender finalmente algo. Qué el la amaba. Y que ella podría amarlo si lo intentaba. No había nada que perder, no había razón de temer a arriesgar por algo que no era. Debía actuar y ya.

Y para el impacto de los alumnos, incluyendo a Justin quien nombro a la chica fuertemente al ver lo que hacía, mas se vio ignorado, Hermione se levanto, tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo del aula de clases en busca de Draco Malfoy.

-Bueno señor Justin- dijo la profesora Barton sonriendo misteriosamente, con un toque de burla en su voz- Tal vez usted quiera expresar el sentimiento de pérdida que le causa el haber perdido a la señorita Granger en menos de 1 semana, ¿no?

…

…

-¡Draco!- grito Hermione con vehemencia al entrar a la sala común que compartía con el Slytherin, desde hace unos meses- Donde estás?

Más nadie le respondió. La chica lanzó con violencia su mochila contra la pared, mientras tiraba sus libros sobre la mesa. Desesperada por no encontrar al chico en ningún lugar en que el pudiese estar, para poder decirle finalmente que ella estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, se sentó en el frío suelo de la sala, mientras sus cabellos cubrían su rostro, cual ya estaba húmedo por las lágrimas causadas por la desesperación..

-No es justo..no es justo..-murmuraba la chica con tristeza, mientras negaba con la cabeza y dejaba que las lágrimas brotaran libremente de su rostro

-¿Qué no es lo justo?- pregunto una voz, fríamente, mientras la puerta de la torre de los premios anuales se abría, y dejaba pasar a Draco Malfoy, cual parecía estar realmente abatido. Su cabello caía libremente por su rostro, y sus ojos grises generalmente fríos, estaban ahora llenos de los más tortuosos sentimientos

-Esto..-murmuro la chica, sin mirar al chico, continuando sentada en el suelo, con el rostro tapado por sus cabellos

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el chico inquisidoramente

-Todo, tú.., tus sentimientos, mi ceguera, tu maldito y desgraciado poema que me abrió los ojos..en conclusión tú..tú no eres justo..-dijo al chica entre sollozos

-Acaso yo soy todo?- pregunto el chico algo sorprendido, y con un deje mínimo de malicia en su voz, mientras se agachaba y suavemente despejaba la cara de la chica

-No, no eres todo..-musitó la chica seriamente- pero podrías llegar a ser mí todo..-dijo algo cohibida, mientras su rostro enrojecía, y sus ojos finalmente miraban a un Draco Malfoy que la miraba sin frialdad, sin malicia. Que miraba directamente su ser interno- Podemos intentarlo..-dijo la chica tímidamente, al ver como el chico no les respondía nada, mas en sus ojos se veía la felicidad y como el odio ya no existía en ellos. Sus labios solo sonreían, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la Gryffindor..

-Entonces miénteme, juega a quererme..hasta que me quieras como yo te quiero ti..-dijo él chico suavemente, antes de besar a Hermione.

…

**FIN**

…

…

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno espero que les haya gustado la RE EDICIÓN de mi primer one shot. Espero que les haya gustado también el poema, cual lo escribí sus buenos años atrás. Bueno, quería pedirles por favor que dejen RR para saber si les gustó o no. Muchos besos, y que les vaya muy bien.**

**Atentamente**

**Nacha**


End file.
